


Domestic shorts

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, bagginshield, minor Dwori, not necessarily connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Domestic Bagginshield things. Not following a set timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prenup

Bilbo lies in bed, eyes shut tightly. He winces as another particularly loud crash comes from somewhere in the house. Keeping his eyes closed, Bilbo smacks Thorin on the chest. "Go see what your nephews are destroying."

 

Thorin groans. "Uh uh. When you married me, they became your nephews too."

 

"That wasn't in the prenup" Bilbo deadpans.

 

Thorin snorts. "We didn't get a prenup."

 

"Damn."


	2. Bilbo's car.

They're eating lunch when it happens.

 

Kili comes striding in nonchalantly. "Hey Bilbo, can I borrow your car? Mines still in the shop."

 

Thorin inhales sharply, choking on his food, and looks at Bilbo.

 

Bilbo slowly sets down his fork, and looks at Kili. "What's wrong with your brother's car?" he asks weakly.

 

Kili shrugs. "He has a date tonight."

 

Bilbo sighs, but gets up and grabs his keys off the hook. It takes him a few moments, but eventually Bilbo reluctantly drops his keys into Kili's hand. He makes a nervous noise. "Please don't crash my car."

 

After Kili leaves, Bilbo sits back down and puts his head in his hands. "Thorin."

 

Thorin swallows, and puts a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Yes love?"

 

"He's going to crash my car."

 

"You don't know that, he's been improving."

 

"He backed into a parked school bus."

 

Thorin rubs his back consolingly.

 

 

 


	3. Hungover Thorin

Thorin groans in pain. His head is _killing_ him. It feels like he got hit in the head with a sledgehammer. Suddenly the room floods with bright light, and Thorin buries his face in his pillow to get away from the assault.

 

Bilbo cluck his tongue, and puts his hands on his hips. "You know, you wouldn't feel like this if you didn't drink so much last night."

 

Thorin winces. Why is Bilbo being so _loud_? Would it be so hard to talk as a reasonable volume? "Oh god, I'm dying" Thorin mutters.

 

Bilbo shakes his head and sighs. "You aren't dying" he says, but shuts the curtains anyway. Bilbo heads into the kitchen, and grabs a lap tray. Last night was Dwalin's bachelor party, and or course there was copious amounts of alcohol involved. Bilbo snickers when he imagines Ori having to deal with a hangover Dwalin. Bilbo piles all of his supplies onto the tray, and then goes back upstairs. He nudges the bedroom door open with his foot, and sets the tray down on the dresser. In the time Bilbo was gone, Thorin's fallen asleep again, but he rouses when Bilbo sets a wet clothe on his forehead.

 

Thorin sighs happily, and looks up at Bilbo. "I don't deserve you."

 

Bilbo hums. "You're lucky I'm so gracious."

 

Thorin nods in agreement. "Mmm, you're the best boyfriend ever, very kind and thoughtful."

 

Bilbo snickers, and pats Thorin's cheek. "Such pretty words. You just want me to make you breakfast in bed."

 

Thorin grins.

 

Bilbo sets a cup of coffee and a bottle of water down on the bedside table, then hands Thorin two tylenol. "Here, water's on the table."

 

Thorin thanks him, and swallows the pills along with a sip of water.

 

Bilbo walks to the door and pauses with a hand on the doorknob. "I'll be back when the food's ready, ok?"

 

Thorin smiles at Bilbo. "Thank you, Love you."

 

Bilbo smiles back. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 


	4. Dwalin's love life

Bilbo swings the door to Thorin's work open, and steps inside. It's a cute little coffee shop called 'Bean there, done that.' He often visits Thorin on his lunch break, and brings him food. Bilbo notices Thorin sitting at a table, staring at the counter. Brown paper bag in hand, Bilbo walks over and pulls out the chair across from Thorin.

 

Thorin looks up at the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, and then smiles when he sees Bilbo. "Oh, I didn't see you come in."

 

Bilbo sits down, and sets the bag of food in the middle of the table. "What were you looking at?" he asks curiously.

 

Thorin grins, and looks back at the counter where Dwalin is ringing up a man with reddish brown hair. "That's Ori, Dwalin has a crush on him. Everytime the kids comes in Dwalin blushes and stutters until he leaves the counter, and then Dwalin stares at him longingly until he leaves. 

 

Bilbo watches Dwalin fumble an empty paper cup, and then quickly turn around with a growl. The blush on his face only visible from the direction of Thorin and Bilbo's table. Bilbo sighs. "Oh, dear. He's liable to make the poor guy think Dwalin hates him.

 

Thorin hums in poorly concerned amusement.

 

"You're enjoying this far too much" Bilbo accuses.

 

Thorin shrugs. "Payback for all the smug ridicule I got before I finally worked up the guts to ask you out."

 

Bilbo pushes the bag closer to Thorin. "Ok, eat before your break is over. I'm going to go do damage control."

 

Thorin nods, and opens the paper bag. "Would you grab me a coffee while you're up there?"

 

Bilbo nods, and goes to try and salvage Dwalin's potential future relationship..

 

 

 


	5. Fili's cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is very unrelated, but go watch this video of a guy bellydancing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzz18DI5Z20

Thorin walks into the house, and starts taking off his various layers. It's quite chilly outside, a fresh blanket of snow fell last night, and this time it stuck. Next he shrugs off his coat, and just as he's hanging it up, Bilbo walks into the kitchen.

 

Thorin smiles. "Hey, love. How was your day?"

 

"It was pretty good. I got some errands done." Bilbo walks over, and kisses Thorin on the cheek.

 

Thorin notices a pan on the stove, and gestures towards it. "What's that?" He asks.  
  


Bilbo grimaces. "Don't eat that. Fili made it in his cooking class today, and he stopped by afterwards to drop it off for us."  
  


Thorin lift the lid curiously. It's soup, and it SEEMS ok. The color seems normal, and it smells fine. "What kind of soup is it?"  
  


"Not sure, he forgot to tell me before he ran off again. It's obviously cream based, that's all  
I know." Bilbo shrugs.   
  


"You couldn't tell by tasting it?"  
  


A weird look comes over Bilbo's face. "Try it." Bilbo says, amusement clear in his voice. "Maybe you can tell me."  
  


Thorin. Raises an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad."  
  


Bilbo remains silent, so Thorin grabs a bowl and a ladle, and pours himself a small amount. Never one to back down from a challenge, Thorin keeps eye contact with Bilbo as he grabs a spoon, and then takes a sip. Thorin grimaces and immediately starts coughing.   
  


"How the hell- did he add an entire cup of salt?" Thorin covers his mouth.   
  


Bilbo smirks and pounds on Thorin's back helpfully. "I told you."  
  


Thorin grabs a glass and fills it with water, then drinks it quickly. "Ok. This is only his first class, he'll get better. Right?"  
  


Bilbo just snickers and shakes his head. "Yes, but how many results like that will be in between then and now?"  
  


Thorin shudders. "Please tell me we have alternate dinner plans?"  
  


Bilbo nods, and opens the oven. "I made a pot roast."  
  


Thorin sighs in relief. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: Fili's actually quite good at cooking. He just purposely messed up the soup to mess with them.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any errors?


	6. Dog Washing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap look, I'm updating this!

Bilbo shuts the water off once the bathtub is full, and lays a towel out on the floor, setting another aside to dry the dog afterwards. "Alright Thorin, the tub's all set!"

 

Thorin comes in, half carrying half dragging their golden retriever along with him. "Alright, let's get this over with. I'll put him in the tub, you help hold him so he doesn't jump out?"

 

Bilbo nods in agreement.

 

Thorin picks the dog up who wines in protest, and puts him in the tub. Immediately the dog starts desperately trying to get out of the water, and Bilbo struggles to hold him in place while Thorin grabs a cup and starts getting his fur wet.

 

The dog puts his front feet up on the side of the tub trying to climb out, and then slips back down into the water causing it to splash all over the two of them. Bilbo sputters, and wipes his face off on his shoulder. "Thank you" he says dryly.

 

Thorin reaches over to grab the bottle of dog shampoo, and Bilbo struggles to keep the dog from escaping. He leans over the tub trying to put more weight on the dog. "We should be making Fili and Kili do this. What's the point of having-"

 

The dog in a show of strength and will power to not let this bath happen, wiggles free from the two of them and hops out of the bathtub, running off and knocking Bilbo over into the water. He flails and squawks in surprise, coughing once his face is no longer in the water.

 

Bilbo looks up at Thorin through his wet hair plastered to his face, and glares. "Thorin. If you don't stop laughing and help me out of this tub, you're coming in with me.

 

Thorin holds his hands up still laughing, and goes to grab another towel, the one intended for the dog thoroughly soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like naming the dog, you guys decide what you want his name to be.


	7. Spanish Sitcom

Bilbo and Thorin sleepily lay snuggled on the couch together, half watching the tv and half just enjoying each others nearness and the warmth of the blanket draped over top of them.

 

The blanket shifts slightly, knocking the remote control onto the floor. When it hits the carpet, one of the channel buttons gets pushed.

 

Bilbo looks down at it, and then back at the tv. It appears to be midway through some Spanish tv show. He attempts to reach the remote from where he's laying on the couch, but it's just a couple inches beyond his reach. He sighs. He would just get up and grab it, but he's so warm and comfortable right now.

 

Thorin looks up at the tv and hums. "Are we watching a sitcom in Spanish?"

 

"Yeah, the remote fell." Bilbo yawns.

 

Thorin smiles, and tightens his arm around Bilbo. "Let's try to figure out what's happening" Thorin points at two people fighting yelling at each other on the screen. "They're definitely sleeping together."

 

"There's like a thirty year age difference between them!"

 

The couple suddenly start making out, and Bilbo laughs. "Well, ok. You're one for one I guess."

 

The scene changes, and suddenly there's a woman sitting at a guy's bedside. Presumably he's in a coma, going by every other sitcom Bilbo's seen. He's almost positive that they didn't film this in a real hospital though.

 

Bilbo focuses on the woman speaking to the unconscious guy. "Wait, doesn't 'jirafa muerta' mean dead giraffe? Did this man kill a giraffe?"

 

Suddenly a man comes walking into the room, one who's identical to the one laying in the bed.

 

Bilbo's eyes widen. "Does every sitcom have a character with an evil twin?!"

 

Thorin shakes with laughter.

 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Thorin asks a couple minutes later.

 

"Oh no, I'm invested now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be going to bed but I'm having so much fun watching monster factory videos.


	8. Working late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing.

Bilbo toes his shoes off, and sets his keys on the counter. He can hear the tv on in the living room, but he quietly walks through the house in case Thorin's fallen asleep. Today Bilbo had a late shift at the bookstore, he's only just getting home now at seven o'clock. Bilbo looks into the living room, and smiles when he sees Thorin laying on the couch watching a movie.

 

Thorin looks up at him sleepily when he walks into the room. "Hey. How was work?"

 

"Pretty good. We had a lot of new inventory to put away, it took us forever to get everything put away and organized." He walks over to the couch, and perches on the arm next to Thorin's head.

 

Thorin looks up at him. "Want me to move so you can sit down?"

 

Bilbo shakes his head and slides off the arm of the couch. "Here, lift your head up." Bilbo sits down with Thorin's head on his lap, and starts carding his hands through Thorin's hair, lightly scratching his head.

 

Thorin sighs happily, and rest his hand on Bilbo's knee. "If I fall asleep, just wake me up when you want to go to bed."

 

Bilbo starts gently untangling the knots from Thorin's hair. "Ok, love."

 

 


End file.
